Soda and Me
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Jo, Ponyboy, and Johnny have been best friends since forever. But when Pony's brother Soda and Jo start having feelings for eachother - how will Pony and Johnny react?


**September 19, 1959**

_**New names and numbers that I don't know**_

_**Address to places like Abbey Road**_

_**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**_

_**We're young enough to say...**_

I placed my finger over my lips signaling for Johnny to keep quiet as we snuck into the Curtis' house. Pony was going to be late for school - again. If he didn't get up. We walked into Sodas and Pony's room. Soda was on his side facing the window. His eyes were closed and snoring sliently. Pony was on his stomach. I smirked. Silly boy.

Without Hesitation i ran to pony and jumped on his back.

"Pony! Get up!" I yelled laughing and jumping on his back. He groned and turned his head over to Soda. "POONNYY!" I shouted again jumping up and down. Soda laughed quietly and i smilied. Pony and I were both 15. We acted like we were 5 whenever we got the chance though.

"Alright." Pony groned. "If Ya'll would get off me!" I laughed and got up and strighted out my Leather jacket. Pony got up quietly in his pajama pants and shirtless. Soda rolled over to his back and smilied over at me.

"Mornin' Soda!" I smilied happily. I was in a real good mood last night. My brother Dallas and Mum didn't argue last night.

"Mornin' Jo." Soda smirked and gave me a smooth wink. I rolled my eyes.

"C'MON PONY." I yelled. Johnny smiled at me. Johnnys face was covered in scars. Johnny got beat up real bad the other day. Luckily - Soda, Darry, and Dally came to the rescue with a few switchblades.

Johnny and i strolled into the kitchen - where Darry was cooking bacon in a pan on the stove.

"Mornin' Jo. When'd you get here?" Darry asked. I always appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, Sometime." I smirked snatching a peice of bacon. "But, I'm gunna pound yer brother if he don't get in here." Not that i minded being late for school. then- Pone came into the room smiling.

"Ready." Pony smiled.

"LETS GOOOO!" I yelled pushing my slick black hair over my sholders and into a ponytail.

"Got your switchblade, Johnny?" Darry asked. Johnny shook his head slowly. Johnny didn't like vilonce. He knew he was a greaser - but he didn't like 'em.

"I'll keep n' eye on him Darry!" I smiled. Darry smilied back and we walked out the front door with a slam.

The sun was shining down on Tusla that day - A very sunny day. I walked in the middle of the two boys. First, We walked down to the gas station. We wanted some coke.

"Look - Greasers." Some Soc girls smugged. I rolled my eyes as Johnny went into turtle-mode and bent his head down. I opened the glass door to the little station store inside. 'To Know Him Is To Love Him' by The Teddy Bears was playing quietly in the background. We picked up our cokes and headed off to school.

.

Pony and I walked into class. Yeah - it was 3ed peroid and we were 2 hours late.

"Good lord. Jo, Ponyboy. Where have you been?" Mrs. Goodson asked angerly rubbing her temples. I shrugged and took a swig out of my coke then slouched down in a chair. Pony took a seat next to me.

Halfway into class- a soc boy named Paul kept flicking Pony and I in the back of the head. I finally simply stood up and swung my fist, Bringing it into contact with his jaw.

"GOD DAMN WILL YA STOP!" I yelled angerly.

"God damn girl!" Paul yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"Jo! Princable!" Mrs. Goodson yelled. I rolled my eyes. Already there numrous times.

.

I didn't go to theprincables office. I went to Sodas work. I walked in the garage where Soda was slouched over a car hood leaning over the moter.

"SODA!" I called smiling and leaning against the wall. He lifted his head and banged it on the hood.

"God." Soda growled annoyed, "Jo aren't you soppost ta be at school? " He asked taking a cloth out of his back jean pocket and wiping his hands on it. I shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"Yeah- got put to the rig." I said. Soda sighed and shrugged. I slipped into a chair and looked at him. "Gotta ciggy?"

"You don't need one - Your 15."

"So? Your 17." I mocked smirking.

"So?" Soda said handing me a Ciggy. I smilied and Hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Sodapop." I smilied widly.

"I think i deserve alittle bigger of a kiss then that." Soda smilied. I smirked.

"Like what Soda?" I laughed. Soda pressed his lips to mine.

_And that was the beginning of it all._

**There's my short little one shot. Hope you likeddd it:)**


End file.
